


Project MULF-10101904

by QueenLilly666



Category: Portal (Video Game), Portal 2: The (Unauthorized) Musical - geekenders, Universe Jumper
Genre: F/F, Gen, Other, Some Plot, Universe Jumper - Freeform, i don't know what to tag, some oc nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilly666/pseuds/QueenLilly666
Summary: Some one shots about my OC Maeve.





	1. Chapter 1

Maeve's mom died when she was 6 weeks pregnant with her. Maeve was put into a “tube thing” to be nurtured and experimented on. Sense Maeve was able to walk was put through various standard Apitchur tests until the age of 21 when she went through a course to become a theoretical physicist and became a full fledged associate of Apitcher Science. 

Maeve was cut open many times to check on if any of the “weird Apitcher things” was killing her organs. Her lungs were heavily damaged so they replaced them with robotics. Along with her lungs they replaced the right side of her face and the lower part of her legs with more robotics.

The “neurotoxin incident” happened right under Maevs nose, she was working on something important by herself. Hours after the incident she finally found out what happened, she was… happy. No one would tell her what to do, put her back in her tube for doing something “morally wrong,” no one to cut her open over and over and over. GLaDOS was surprised to see a human survivor and tried to kill her for hours with no prevail. They soon began to talk and became good friends.


	2. The Universe Jumper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How she got her Universe Jumping power.

Late one night Maeve was messing with the black holes that make up portal guns and opened a strange portal. Walking through it she finds herself in a small, dirty, cramped room. A chair in front of a large desk spins around and a heavy set young lady with glowing blue green eyes looks at her. “Aw AULF-10101984 I was... expecting you.” She stands up and moves closer to Maeve and holds up her hand. Maeve struggles, she can’t move. “Listen Maeve, I know... who you are and I am here to give you something... special. You are a rare breed…” Maeve can finally move but no words leave her mouth. “Take this” She hands Maeve a strand looking key. “This… is something that belongs to you. Try not to lose it.” Maeve takes the key and the mysterious lady sits back down. “How,” Maeve clears her throat. “How do i use it?” The lady looks at her and smiles. “You see the door behind you? It has a key hole… Now don’t worry if it doesn't look like it's not going to fit... it will. Any door you see with a key hole will work. You put the key in the door and think about the place you want to go… but be careful if your mind is not 100% set on a location you will be… in a different place.” Mave nods and twits the key, the door opens with a flash of green light. Maeve takes her key and walks into the portal. “Have a safe journey, Maeve.” Maeve walks through the other end of the portal and she is back in her lab, nothing is off or out of the ordinary. She gets back to work pouting the key in her desk.


End file.
